


Built To Die

by mckenziemcquillen



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Cheating, Drug Use, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckenziemcquillen/pseuds/mckenziemcquillen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've always hated myself. There was nothing to like. I'm a slut, addicted to drinking away the pain, cutting away the pain, and sleeping with random guys every weekend. Sure, I act confident, but that is the furthest thing from the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Built To Die

My alarm sounded loud in my ear, so I shoved it off my bedside table and smiled when I heard it shatter on the floor. "Gee?" I heard my little brother call from the other side of the room. "The alarm clock sucks ass." I mumbled in my pillow. Mikey laughed. "Come on, time to wake up." I heard shuffling and blankets being pulled away from a body when my warm cocoon of warmness was taken away from me.

"Go take a shower nerd." Mikey's cocky smirk on his usually void-of-all-emotion face was presented to me as he switched the light on. "Go to hell!" I yelled, and heard my mother scold me in the background. Mikey snorted and I flipped him off. "Asshole." I groaned, before sitting up in bed. I hurried to the jointed bathroom and switched on the water, stripping off my sweatpants and long sleeved shirt. Immediately I was shown the red scars that littered my thighs and arms. I winced at how irritated they looked and knew that this shower was about to be hell.

"Fucking shit." I winced through my teeth as I put my arm under the shower water. "Gerard? You okay?" My mom knocked on the door. I yelped and jumped in the shower when the door started opening. "Mom! Get outta here!" I shrieked. She laughed. "Gerard, I have seen you naked from day one when I birthed you." 

I groaned. "But now I am seventeen and its weird. Get out." I heard the door close and I could finally yelp at how hot the water was on my cuts. Thank god it was Friday. I have been looking forward to the various party's I would be going to and getting shitfaced. I could forget at how I was bullied at school and how much I hated myself. And I could get laid. I smirked.

I could probably be labeled a slut, but I hadn't been doing that many guys in a while because I've been self destructing. Nobody knows about my whorish ways, except the 'in the closet' part of the football team.

Yes, Gerard Way has had sex with a third of the football team. Take that cheerleaders.

I shut off the water and hopped out of the shower, throwing a towel around my waist. I went into the room, after making sure that Mikey wasn't in there, and put on a Misfits sweater and black skinny jeans, pulling on my black combat boots. The jeans looked painted on.....perfect.

I winked at myself in the mirror, putting on my 'I-think-I'm-sexy-so-I-appear-confident' vibe. In all honesty, I am the most self-conscious person in the whole town. I think I'm ugly and fat and unwanted. People look me up when they want an easy fuck, but that's it. Nobody wants to have a relationship with me. 

"Gerard! Let's go!" My mom called up to me. I sighed at myself one more time in the mirror before putting on my usual smirk and swaying my hips down the stairs. "Can you keep the sex god walk to a minimum." My mom joked. "You know I am." I winked. She sighed. "I wish you had more respect for your body and not unbuttoning your pants for the first guy that offers." She looked to me sadly. 

I looked at her and sighed. "Whatever. It's how I have fun, mom." I snapped. She shrugged, eyes watering, and shoved me out towards the car. "Just get in the car, Gee." She said, disappointed. I dropped my shoulders once no one could see me. That will probably be five cuts tonight for disappointing my mom. Hopefully the redness will go down before I get inevitably invited to a party so I can have sex with half the goers. 

"You made Mom cry again." Mikey snapped. I looked to him, and he was red with anger. "Whatever..." I shrugged off his growl. "You can't keep doing that to her. I know that you are bullshitting her. You don't like being someones fuck-toy every weekend. You sicken me. I don't know why you have to be my older brother." He glared. My breath caught in my throat as he shoved passed me. I bottled down the emotions and just shrugged and got in the front seat, with Mikey glaring at me through the rear view mirror. "If you keep glaring at me, you can find another ride to school." I said, my voice lacking emotion. He shrugged and turned to look out the window while I started the car and put it in drive, pulling out onto the road.

The car was very silent. Mikey was refusing to look in my direction, and as soon as we got into the parking lot, he bolted out of the car. "Bye." He snapped. I sighed and put my head on the steering wheel, trying to steady my breathing. "Fuck, fuck FUCK." I said. I was starting to feel upset, and I didn't want to spend my school day like that. "Yo, Gee." a tap on my window startled me. I looked up and the 'in the closet' football players were waving me over.

"Hey boys." I smirked, getting out of my car and locking it, swaying over to them. The only time they really talked to me was before school on Friday, so that they could invite me to parties. "John's place. Tonight. Probably going to be a lot of people there that want a piece of your ass." Brad Smuthers winked at me. I swatted his shoulder. "I'll be there. Trust me, half the school wants my ass. Even the straight guys." I winked before swaying my hips as I was walking towards the school.

"See you then, Gerard!" They called after me, and I smirked, turning around and saluting them. "What up, emo fag?" Harley Uley shoved my shoulder, walking towards the school with me. "What do you want, Har?" I asked. And before you ask,  _yes_ I slept with him. and Yes, he has a girlfriend.

"Just wondering if you were going to John's party." He asked, winking at me. I rolled my eyes. "Look, you can't keep coming to me when your church going girlfriend won't sleep with you." I said, even though it has happened before. He shoved me to the ground. "Listen here you little slut, I'm not asking that. I was just wondering if there was going to be a place for me to beat your ass." He snapped. I got up and dusted myself off, pushing past him into the school. 

This was going to be a helluva long day.

 


End file.
